Cassie Potter and the Fellow Pranksters
by Miraculous Moons and Dragons
Summary: Harry's older sister, Casablanca Lily Potter - but if you call her that, she'll hex your face off - goes to Hogwarts. While she's there, she meets Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan, three who share her love of pranking. She gains the nickname Firecracker and they become best friends. However, there's a Potions Master stalking her. Why? She has no idea.
1. That Fateful Night

Chapter 1- That Fateful Night

**Here's my first fanfic on here. If you have HP Ocs, post a review with your character (Full name, house, personality, appearance). Tell me what you think as well!**

**Disclaimer: Most people have a sandbox, some are in their backyards and some have them in their front yard. I am one of many playing in JK Rowling's.**

* * *

"Lily, take the kids and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" Cassie heard her daddy say.

'_Take us where?' _She thought, as her father died down stairs.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

'_Why is this scary man after Harry? Where's daddy?'_

"Stand aside, you silly girl… Stand aside, now…"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"

'_Why is mummy asking this man to kill her instead? Who will take care of me and Harry?'_

"Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Cassie watched her mum die as the Dark Lord came to kill her brother. She knew what to do. She would protect him, as their mum did for them. She stood defiantly in front of her brother, ready to protect him, but some kind of wind pushed her down.

"Avada Kedavra!" The Dark Lord said again, but something went wrong and his spell backfired. Cassie curled up protectively around her brother and fell asleep.

* * *

**Flames will be used to burn my enemies.**


	2. Hogwarts Letters, Mayhaps?

Chapter 2- Letters from Hogwarts, Mayhaps?

**I finally finished the second chapter! Sorry it took so long..**

**Disclaimer: ****Me: f, 13, Australian. ****JK Rowling: f, 53, British. ****Nope! Only 1 of 3.**

* * *

8 years later, photos of a pig in a wig and a pretty redhead line the walls of the Dursley home. Nothing showed of Harry, nor did Cassie want to be in the photos. Cassie woke up as her aunt was screaming at poor Harry.

"Good morning, Aunt Petunia," Cassie said chirpily to her aunt as she passed.

"Good morning, Cassie. The freak is making bacon for your birthday today."

Cassie scowled at this. Her brother shouldn't be making breakfast! He was only 9, for goodness sake, and he definitely wasn't a freak. Cassie ate her breakfast without opening presents, and went to grab the mail.

"Bill, bill, gardening club, postcard, letter for me… Letter for me? Hm, no stamp… Weird."

Cassie gave her aunt and uncle their letters and went upstairs to read her letter.

It read, _'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress"_

"Hogwarts? Why would they name a school after pig warts? That's weird… I think Mrs Figg might have an owl, I saw her with one yesterday."

As she walked to Mrs Figg's place, she realised there was another sheet of parchment in the envelope.

'Guess I'll read that when I get there.'

"Mrs Figg? Are you there? I would like to ask you something," Cassie called as she reached the front door.

"Oh, hello Cassie. Come in. What would you like to ask me, dear?"

"I got a letter today and it said, 'We await your letter by owl.' I've seen you with an owl before, so can I borrow yours?"

"Of course."

Cassie grabbed a pen and a piece of paper she had brought with her and wrote, _'Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, I have received my letter and would like to know if what you said was true. If you get this letter (which I'm sure you will, after all, your letter found me), then please don't respond by owl. My aunt and uncle don't like "unnatural" things, you see. Maybe you could knock on the door?_

_Cassie Potter'_

"Mrs Figg, I'm done writing the letter. Can I mail it now?"

"Of course. Here you go, Cassie."

"Thank you, Mrs Figg."

All the way in Scotland, two hours after Cassie sent her letter **(owls are very fast, you know.)**, Minerva McGonagall received an owl.

'Strange, that's Arabella's owl.' **(Mrs Figg and Professor McGonagall were definitely best friends before Hogwarts. You can't tell me otherwise.)**

Professor McGonagall opened the letter.

"Albus said both of them would know! I sure hope little Harry knows at least!" McGonagall said, enraged.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be diagon alley. Tell me what you think. Flames will make sure my enemies (specifically one by the name of Alannah) will burn. if your name is Alannah, I don't hate you, only the one specific Alannah. Also, new story. It's not really a story though. Just profiles**


End file.
